Nerine
Nerine (Rin-chan for short) is the only daughter of the King of the Devils. Like Lisianthus, the memories of her childhood with Rin have brought her to the Human world. She is in the same homeroom as Rin at Verbena Academy. Personality She is proper, modest, and reserved, but the moment someone makes a fool out of Rin, she won't hesitate to release her magic. Regardless she is very shy, respectful, and speaks in an extremely formal way. She also possesses a beautiful voice, dubbed "Angel's Bell," but she actually dislikes singing. She enjoys getting to know and learn about her peers. Her cooking skills are rather poor, for all she originally makes are omelets, but her magic capabilities are quite impressive, sometimes with enough destructive power to level entire city blocks. Her grades in school are also excellent. Background Nerine is a more capable magic user than Sia and occasionally uses it to devastating effects. Similar to Sia, Nerine has absorbed the spirit of Lycoris, her clone. Nerine and Lycoris can be distinguished from each other by the color of their eyes; Nerine has red eyes, while those of Lycoris are purple. Because Nerine developed an incurable illness, Lycoris saved Nerine at the cost of her own life. However, unlike Sia, this has not led her to developing multiple personalities and only caused her to share Lycoris' emotions and singing voice. Initially, Nerine becomes a bit depressed when seeing Rin with Sia, but after her confession to Rin about Lycoris' identity and her own love for Rin (which had blossomed during her effort to fulfill Lycoris' last wish), she decides it would be better if she were dead, to which Rin replies by asking if she would like to play a game; if he can get to where she is by five o'clock the next day, then the show goes on. When he finds her, he tells her that he can understand what Lycoris wanted and that she needs to sing and smile as herself otherwise Lycoris can't do so with her. Character Relationships *Rin: Her love interest since Lycoris told her about him during her visit to the Human world. Overtime, getting to know the real Rin made her fall in love with him too. *Lisianthus: Her cousin and love rival. The two are close and seem to be together when they aren't with Rin. *King of Devils: Her overbearing father who has the tenancy to embarrass her. This usually leads to Nerine addressing him as "Devil King" instead of "Father" as punishment, much to his displeasure. *Sage: Her mother and friend. *Cineraria: Her aunt on her father's side. *Lycoris: Her deceased clone and whose memories and singing talent she possesses. *Ai: Her mother in the alternative timeline of Tick! Tack!. Gallery Shuffle nerine0035.png rin and rin.jpg Nerine swing.jpg 1464.jpg|Nerine feeding Rin much to Itsuki's annoyance D63b0e1c3204a36d4f0d110a0c5975aa.jpg|Nerine and Her Mom Sage nerine.png|Lycoris in Nerine's flashback Tick tack.jpg|Nerine featured on the cover of Tick! Tack! alongside Sage and Ai Rin and ly.jpeg| Nerine's hair color if Ai is her mother Ner.jpg Ne.png nerine and sia.jpg 16.jpg|nerine in the shuffle! fanbook Characters017.jpg|in the tick! tack! fanbook gallery003.jpg|Nerine and Lycoris Nerine on beach.png 1468.jpg Videos Pray - Nerine (Nagami Haruka) - Shuffle ! Full Version with Lyrics|Nerine's character song Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devils Category:High School Student